Night Falls
It is already dark and Ramon hasn't been returned yet. What happened to him? Walktrough Park Road Talk to Adrea to play puzzle 045, she will reward you with usefull information and a painting scrap. Plaza If you talk to Gerard he tells you that he lost his wristwatch by the park. Layton offers to go and find the wristwatch. This will add by a new Journal Entry, "Gerard's Request." Park Gate If you talk to Deke he tells you that Beatrice has watch at the inn. But before he let's you go he will ask you to solve puzzle 046. You get a Stuffed Bear for solving the puzzle and you must gonna give the bear to Luke. Travel to the Park road and rach the Entrance. Entrance Before you go in the hotel you must gonna tap on the sign to get puzzle 113 started. An if you are in the Hotel you must gonna go to the inn. Inn If you talk to Beatrice she will give you the wristwatch of Gerard and some information that a guest hase also checked in in the same hotel where Layton and Luke stays. Head back to the plaza. Plaza If you talk to Gerard about that you find is wristwatch he will gives you puzzle 047 and after you solve the puzzle you can enter the Clock Tower and you get a Cream Rug (Give the Cream Rug to Luke). Then now head to the Clock Tower. Clock Tower Tap on the Cat and Mouse pair to get puzzle 48, after you solve the puzzle you will get a painting scrap. Then talk to Lucy she will give you puzzle 49. After solving the puzzle you get some gossip and a bookstore (Give it to Luke). Now then head North to the Fork in the Road. Fork in the Road If you talk Marco he warns you about the dangers of the night before giving you puzzle 50. Marko then gives you a Teak Bureau (Give it to Layton) for solving the puzzle. Enter then the Café by tapping the door. Café If you enters the café talk then to Crumm, he's the only willing to share his information only to person who solved 30 puzzles of more. When Crumm knows that you solves more than 30 puzzles or more he will tell you to go to Prosciutto to get more information. Before heading to Prosciutto's talk then to Zappone and he will give you puzzle 51. After you solving the puzzle you will get a new painting scrap. Tap then on the bottle to get puzzle 106. Then head outside to the left to reach to the Market. Market If you talk to Agnes she will give you puzzle 53. After you where solving the puzzle she will give you a television (give it to Luke). Talk then to Giuseppe to get puzzle 54. After you solved the puzzle you will get another painting scrap. Then head right to go to the Northern Hill. Northern Hill If you talk to Pauly she will give you puzzle 52, after you solved the puzzle she will give you another painting scrap. Then now move south. Northern Path There are Hint Coins around the area, you can also head trough the blue door on the left. Prosciutto's Tap on the meat hanging above the Prosciutto to get puzzle 114, then talk to Prosciutto to get more onformatiob. He tells you that a creepy old man he spied where carrying a sack the other night. Leave then Prosciutto to his meat above and move outside. This will get you a cinema scene and a new mystery "Mysterious Rumbling" to investigate. Luke then finds another cog and Professor Later suggests they will take it to Lady Dahlia at the mansion. This ends then Chapter 4. Manor Parlor Layton tries to make a searching party to find Ramon but Inspector Chelmey don't wanna. In the middle of their discusion, Matthew return with a verry shocking new, he says that Ramon hase been returned. Layton agrees that he hase mistaken and drops the dicussion, Talk to gordon to get puzzle 12 enter then exit of the mansion, Layton and Luke discuss their suspicous before retiting for the night. Inn In the morning, Beatrice tells you that Inspector Chelmey called and requested your presence at the manor, Then in the talk to beatrice again and she will ask you to solve puzzle 55, after you solved the puzzle she will give you a simple chair (give it to Luke). Then make your way outside. Entrance If you talk to Stechen before going to the mansion, he will test you with puzzle 56, if you solved the puzzle you will receive a Desk (Give it to Luke). And then head north. Plaza Tap on Marco to get puzzle 59, You will find after solving the puzzle a painting scrap. Under marco there's a shiny object, if you tap on it, it turns out to be a written note about Lady Violet's death. Store the information away for later and then go off to the mansion. Manor Border Grab the lone hint coin and move on. (The Grass on the Lower Left) Reinhold Manor If you are tapping on Claudia that remins Layton of a puzzle, puzzle 60 appears and after you solved the puzzle you will get another painting scrap. Head then inside. Foyer There's only a hint coin. (Hidden in the tirth step) Manor Parlor As if you enters the parlor you will see an odd scene between Matthew and Inspector Chelmey, noticing you! Chelmey tells you that you have nothing to do with the case and sending you downstairs. There are things to do in the Parlor, then walk up the stairs then talk to Gordon he will give you puzzle 61 , after you solved the puzzle he will give you a Wall Clock (Give it to Layton). Chelmey hase also a puzzle for you , he will give you puzzle 62 after you solved the puzzle he will reward you with a painting scrap. Then talk to Dahlia and she will give you puzzle 63, after you solved the puzzle she will give you a Splendid Painting (Give it to Layton). Before leaving the Manor, talk to Gordon one more time, he hase then another puzzle for you, he will give you puzzle 103, after you solved the puzzle he will reward you with a Mysterious Bottle (Give it to Layton). Then head to the Manor Border. Manor Border If you are outside you see Ramon, talk to him and he tells you that he hase a great feeling after his dissapearance. He doen't remember anything about his abduction. Layton and Luke discuss their toughts on the mysterious case and Layton sugessts tey talk to Matthew to get more information. Then Chapter 5 begins. Category:Fictional Places Category:Games Category:Professor Layton Index